toriko_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Sephtis
Sephtis(エンクロージャ, Enkurōja) is a wandering warrior that lives within the region of the Gourmet World, seeking those who have Appetite Devils within their bodies and killing them to rid the world the potential threat of destruction. He is joined by his companion and loyal steed, Absalom, a Daruma Horse that he found as a foal and raised to become a strong war-horse that he often uses to travel around the different continents. Appearance Due to the forced injection of Gourmet Cells into Sephtis's body, it caused his ability to activate and in a way mutate his body, causing most of his body to become almost skeletal-like, especially around his head as it morphed into a demonic skull with his pupil's now glowing bright white and small spikes around his entire head. The full set of armour he dons includes a large gorget encircled with perfectly aligned spikes, combined with pairs of large spike-covered spaulders shielding his shoulders, all forged together with a breastplate which looks similar to a rib cage complete with a spine on the back with a jet-black cape as well. Both arms show to have armor plating from the ends of his shoulder guards all the way to this hands, which bear claw-guard gauntlets with spiked edges at the base to allow him for piercing punches and attacks if someone would attempt to fight him at hand-to-hand. Attached to the chest piece is a fauld with spikes around the rim complete with a black cloth kilt, with two armored leggings with spiked-knee guards and feet guards that keep enemies from piercing his. Near where his Achilles heel is are two spikes that keep them protected from enemy attacks and can often allow him to keep himself in place if he stabs them against a surface. Near his hip, he carries a special scabbed for the sword that he carries as well as a special hook near the top of the spine on his back to house his shield. Personality During the time he lived in the Human World, during his life when he lived amongst the Gourmet Knights, he showed to have a strong sense of honor and respect towards the natural world and it's treasures. Like many leaders before him, Sephtis always gave compassion and kindess to those who came to him, especially his fellow Gourmet Knights, often taking time to aid them with anything they might need help with. Many people that he encountered could tell that he was the type of person to always do what's right, even if sometimes it was the wrong decision in other's eyes, leaving many to respect and even praise his dedication towards himself and the doctrine of the Gourmet Knights. However, that once kind and caring person soon began to disappear the moment he found himself kidnapped by the mysterious shadow organization known as NEO. Day in and day out, Sephtis endured incredible horrors of experimentation and constant torture, leading his mental state of mind spiraling down into a dark vortex of chaos, losing his sanity and soul. After his ordeal and escape from the organization, Sephtis soon became a harbinger of destruction towards everything that related to the concepts of Appetite Devils, wanting nothing more than to destroy them all in an attempt to keep the world safe from their destruction. What once was a kind being now became a destroyer, seeking every single person with Gourmet Cells to kill them without remorse, especially if they pose a great threat to the world. Despite this dramatic change into what many people dubbed him as a Grim Reaper, some parts of his former self still remains despite his mutilation and horrid changes to his personality. He still holds the doctrine of a Gourmet Knight close, respecting all manner of life and only ever eating what Nature provides, even in the harsh Gourmet World. Not only that, his honor keeps him from letting innocent people die in the crossfire and prevents him from killing those who cannot fight back unless there is absolutely no choice. Synopsis History Equipment *'Devil Fang' Power & Abilities 'Natural Abilities' Hunting Method Matter Manipulation: Is a unique ability that Sephtis learned to use when his body mutated after being forcefully injected with Gourmet Cells, focusing and vibrating parts of his body's cells to increase kinetic energy. Once enough heat surrounds a specific part of his body, Sephtis then touches an inorganic object and can break down it's molecules within seconds, making it mandible and allowing him to morph it into any kind of weapon that he wants. In some cases, when he has the natural material or is given man-made ones, he shifts it around parts of his body to make it armor or can add it to his own blade to improve it's sharpness or to give it a new design to better allow his blade to attack. With training, Sephtis learned how to shape the matter of objects not just out in the open, but within himself, allowing him to have access to any specific material that he stores within his body by sliding the sword down his throat and coating it. Over time and much training in almost a century, his ability developed to not just only affect non-living things, but also living things as well if he wanted to. A few drawbacks to this power is that he can only channel it through specific parts of his body at a time, meaning he isn't able to use it with his arms and legs at the same time. Not only that, but if Sephtis loses control, there's a risk of him destroying everything close to him, whether it be intentional or not. 'Techniques' Meld(併合します, Heigō shimasu) - Is a technique Sephtis developed after his injection with Gourmet Cells and his forced transformation into his new form. Focusing and accelerate the energy within his cells through a specific part of his body, he is able to break down the molecular bonds of any inorganic object, breaking down it's structure and making it become bendable into any shape or form that he chooses. By using this ability, he not only breaks down the object into an easier form to use, he is able to merge them with others in order to improve his arsenal of weapons. Not only is he able to create new weapons with the material that he either finds or stores within his own body, this technique can also improve and add new effects to ones that he already uses, like his Devil Fang, coating it in the second layer to give him an advantage over the enemy that he faces. Physical Attributes Monstrous Strength: Formidable Speed: Overwhelming Endurance: Heightened Reflexes: Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Adaptive Body: Genius-Level Intellect: Food Honor Food Honor(食品名誉, Shokuhin Meiyo): Swordsmanship Single Sword Style - Is a type of sword-fighting he often uses in combat against beasts, enemies, and even appetite devils that gain a host or lurk around in the living world. With his blade in hand, he often goes on the aggressive offensive, never allowing opponents the opportunity or time to recover and is always on the move whenever an opponent comes at him. In combination with his shield, he's able to deliver a heavy hit to daze his enemy before attacking with the blade, allowing him a more unexpected twist to his attacks and keeping people on their toes when they're around him. When he rides his horse, Sephtis allows the speed of his steed to guide his blade, cutting through more easily and quickly than he could without it, and even able to damage foes without them feeling it until minutes after they see the cuts themselves. Enbu Enbu(猿武, Enbu): Is a a type of martial arts also used as an special ranking system in the Area 7, serving as an discipline for many inhabitants of the area so they can follow Bambina's laws and become stronger. After he managed to find stability within his form and his powers, Sephtis began his travel's around the different continents to better understand the nature of his targets, especially around Area 7 as he needed to find the Ingredient in the continent that would allow him to see the devils. After spending almost a year looking, Sephtis found himself learning how to use Enbu, which in combination with his Food Honor training, has drastically grown his abilities as a fighter and as a Gourmet Knight. When his whole body is in perfect sync, the sword slashes are twice as fact, making it look as if he doesn't even move when he attacks. Sephtis's current rank in terms of Enbu power is that of a Master, marking him as not only a powerful opponent, but one who could even match up to the Current ruler of Area 8. Though there is some drawbacks to this form as it must have only the concentration of unity in it's focus, leaving all other forms of emotion out to keep it from falling apart. Not only that, he must continuously practice Enbu each chance he gets to keep his body in harmony, else cells will exhaust themselves and break off from the unity. Routine Routine(ﾙｰﾃｨｰﾝ, Rūtīn) - is a special technique that allows the user to focus mental images and physical movement in order to release a more powerful attack through a series of warm-up movements. In some cases when a person who only has a certain amount of power uses it, the longer the move-set takes, the more powerful the attack is sure to be. However, when a master of this, someone who has a much more powerful energy and concentration uses this, they are able to bypass having to use a move-set and only needs one for it to work. Originally when he was a Gourmet Knight, Sephtis trained using Routines, combining them with his sword techniques to better allow his blade to strike hard and fast, leaving his enemies almost shocked when they don't even feel the technique itself. Though while he was adept at it, the movements he had to use in order for it to fully work took a bit more time, often leaving him wide-open for attacks as he could only use his shield to defend. After his kidnapping and transformation in the Gourmet World, Sephtis continued to develop his Routine for nearly a century, eventually becoming a full-fledge master of it to the point where he hardly even has to move in order for his attacks to work. The only current movement he does is pulling his sword out whenever he prepares to fight, but once it's unsheathed, he moves at speeds that can surpass a bolt of lightning, instantly hitting and killing anything that attempts to try and take him down. Though at times, this can serve as a weakness since it takes quite a bit of energy and cannot over extend himself or else cause a mental strain on his mind, leaving him disoriented and confused until he can regain his senses. Quotes Trivia *Sephtis still practices the doctrine of the Gourmet Knights, only often ever eating anything that he finds in nature and can last almost a full year without eating. *Both his sword and shield have the characteristics of a thorned rose, symbolizing the path of hardship that he himself put himself on to better himself. *He's one of the oldest living Gourmet Knights. Behind The Scenes *Both name and appearance description were given to be by fellow admin: Bomb. *The character picture is based off of Skull Knight from the series, Berserk. *Use of Gourmet Cells, Enbu, Food Honor were all approved by Admin, Leegard. *The name Sephtis is persian for Death. Category:Former Human Category:Gourmet Cell Bearer Category:Gourmet World Survivor Category:Former Gourmet Knight Category:Original Character Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Area 8 Resident